Randy Pincherson
'''Randall "Randy" Pincherson '''is a snobby, sarcastic, and mischievous crab and attends Freshwater High. Role in the Series He was seen next to Milo, Oscar, and Bea on the line to give Jocktopus presents and was a football player ("Underwater Boy"). Mr. Baldwin was about to give pop-quizzes, before making Randy shout for injustice ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). He really likes Bea (which makes Oscar hate his guts automatically), shows off that he has a huge amount of money, and tries to buy Bea off at the price of Brandon Bubbler tickets (which she rejects). Milo later takes a loan from him (not understanding what a loan is and assuming he was just giving him money) He later told Milo if he didn't give him money he owed, he would give him the "Big Pinch". He arrives at his house and appears to be ready to pinch him, until Oscar and Bea cut in saying that they already paid Milo's loan for him; causing Randy to say that he knew that and only wanted to scare him ("Dollars and Fish"). When Milo created his fridge hats, he, Oscar, and Bea was at Freshwater High, trying to sell their fridge hats. However, they heard cheering outside in the field, and saw Randy Pincherson sell his own fridge hats as well. Milo accused Randy for stealing his idea, but Randy didn't say he did, since they both created it on the same day. But all of the students liked Randy's fridge hats better than Milo's fridge hats. Milo created even more better ideas, like having a hat on top of their hats, but Randy did the same thing, although his is more detailed. Milo, tired of Randy stealing his ideas, put on a spy camera in his fridge hat, and went to Randy's house to spy on him. Randy showed him around his house, from his factory full of clams, his whole process of making the hats, and his pet alligator. However, later in Milo's house, Milo, Bea and Oscar watched the video Milo recorded when spying on Randy. However, it is shown that Milo didn't record a thing, due to Randy's quick thinking. It is revealed that Milo posts all of his ideas online, which is how Randy keeps stealing Milo's ideas. So Milo, Oscar, and Bea makes a plan to have revenge on Randy. The next day, Randy made the fridge hat mini's, which made everyone's hair go off after taking their old fridge hats. Randy ran away from the angry mob of customers, but he ran into his working clams, who started attacked him ("Milo's Big Idea"). When Bea was writing on her diary, Randy was right behind her, noticing that she was writing on her diary, and saying that someday, Bea will be his girlfriend, although Bea does not like Randy. After the evacuation when Bud was cleaning the tank, Bea came back to the classroom to find out that her diary is missing. She then sees Randy holding her diary, only not giving it to her yet. Randy tells Bea that he wants her to go on a fancy dinner with him. Bea really didn't want to go on a date with Randy, and he told Bea that he will give Bea her diary after the date. Bea went to a restaurant with Randy against her will, and Randy told her that her diary is at his house. Randy humiliates Bea by showing her a huge statue that grabbed everybody's attention. Then, Shellsea and the girls got the wrong idea that Bea was going on a date with Randy on purpose. Then, Steve Jackson came, and was about to have a conversation with Bea, but he sees Bea already dating Randy, so he respected her privacy and left. This made Bea furious, so she sent a text message to Oscar and Milo. So the two goes to Randy's house and gets Randy's diary instead of Bea's. At Bea's date, Bea figures out that Randy actually had Bea's diary the whole time, and he's going to read it in front of the whole school. At the school auditorium, Randy was about to read Bea's diary, but Bea, using Randy's diary, humiliated Randy by having his grandma, Grammy Picnherson, read it. Everyone booed and threw tomatoes at Randy, so he gave Bea her diary back and left ("Diary of a Lost Fish"). At the Pupu Goodtimes amuesement park, Randy spent his time doing a manly "ride-off" with Milo. The first one who barfs in a ride loses. Milo and Randy start by going on baby kiddie rides, but even those rides are sort of intense for them. At the merry-go-round, Randy tried to make Milo barf by getting out an apple, sqeezing toothpaste on it, and eating it. Milo was close to barfing, although Randy was too after eating the apple. Milo and Randy later rode all of the rides, except for the Pu-Panator rollercoaster, which was the most fast and extreme rolercoaster in the park. Randy and Milo hesitantly goes in line. When the ride started, it went downhill, and the result was Randy vomiting, and Milo actually having fun and enjoying the ride ("Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Randy Pincherson played as the prince. The prince stepped on potatoes, which shocked the citizens of El Gratin. Clamantha, who played the witch, put a curse on the prince, which made him turn into Beastapus, which is the character Jocktopus plays. At the end when Steve Jackson, who was the prince after Beastapus turns back into a fish, marries Spetlona (Bea's character), Randy was jealous that he wasn't the prince of that scene ("Fish School Musical"). Randy Pincherson joined Oscar's plan of trick-or-treating outside the tanks. Oscar and the gang weren't sure if they should trust Randy, but Randy tells them that Jocktopus takes his candy as well as the other students, and he had a big wagon that could carry the candy. Randy's costume was a pirate. Later when Jocktopus catches up with the gang, it is revealed that Randy actually double-crossed everyone, and that Jocktopus promised him half of the candy he steals. Randy stopped the wagon by pinching the tire, and hopped in the wagon with Jocktopus, although Jocktopus kicked Randy out of the way. Randy explained that he's rich, so he could just buy his own candy, and he left the gang ("Halloween Haul"). When Clamantha and Shellsea started fighting after their incident in their dance group, Randy came and asked everyone who's on Team Clamantha and who's on Team Shellsea. Randy got t-shirts of both sides so students will wear the one who they agree with, and he started a huge war between the two ("Fish Talent Show"). When Bea came to the Fish Mall, excited to play Fish Santa, she found out that Barb hired Randy to be Fish Santa, and that Bea is actually Santa's elf. Instead of making the children ask what they want, Randy said they have to pay him 5 bucks before they do so, which is the only reason why he wanted the job. Later when Bea attacked Randy so he could give her the Santa suit, Barb came, and Randy lied and told her that it was Bea that was causing the trouble, which made Barb fire Bea ("Merry Fishmas, Milo"). Background Information *He made four major roles which are in "Dollars and Fish", "Diary of a Lost Fish", "Milo's Big Idea", and "Merry Fishmas, Milo". *He is revealed to live inside a can and owns a laptop and a TV. It is also noted that if Randy is rich, it must be assumed he got it from his parents ("Milo's Big Idea") *It's unknown how could he have a factory despite living in one tank ("Milo's Big Idea") *When Oscar yelled out "Somebody pinch me!", Randy appears only for him to turn around and tell him to go home ("Two Clams in Love"). *His last name "Pinch"erson is based on the fact that he's a crab meaning he can pinch. *It is assumed that due to his huge amount of money that either his family is well off; or he's been in shady business deals. *He obviously likes Bea, which makes Oscar jealous. *His real name is Randall, as proven by his grandmother in "Diary of a Lost Fish". *He doesn't care about bunnies ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). *He seems to be friends with Piranhica. *In "Merry Fishmas, Milo", Randy was the only one who was not shown receiving a gift, because of his greedy ways and lying to Barb about Bea. Appearances *"Underwater Boy" (First appearance) (Non-speaking cameo) *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Queen Bea" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Baldwin the Super Fish" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Dances with Wolf Fish" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Two Clams in Love" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Legend of the Earth Troll" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Riding in Cars with Fish" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Run, Oscar, Run" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Hairanoid" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" *"Milo on the Lam" *"Rock Lobster Yeti" *"Spoiler Alert" *"Bea Dates Milo" *"Oscar's Secret Admirer"(Non-speaking cameo) *"Science Fair Detective Mystery" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Busy Bea: Rise of the Machines" Category:Fish Hooks characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Crustaceans Category:Students